Rex finds out Windows 7 support has ended
Rex was sitting on the top floor of the Lookout on his laptop. His laptop used Windows 7. Despite many urges from others to upgrade to Windows 10, he has remained using it for years. But he was about to be in for a shock. Ryder was sitting next to him on his pad, when he finally thought it was time to tell Rex something. Ryder: You know Rex? I think you should know something about Windows 7. Rex: What's that? Ryder: Well it came out before you were born. And I know many still use it and that's fine. But I think that may change shortly. Rex: Well whatever the reason for that is, it won't affect me. I'll always use it as long as Microsoft supports it. Ryder took a deep breath. Ryder: Rex. Microsoft has now stopped supporting Windows 7. I would recommend you upgrade. Rex stayed silent as he just stared at his laptop screen. He slowly began to shake. Ryder noticed this all. Rex then slowly closed his laptop screen and closed his eyes. Then they shot open and Rex started to rage!! Rex: I WILL NOT UPGRADE!!! Windows 7 is the best OS ever!! When it first came out I thought badly of it!! But it turned out to be an improved Windows XP!! It just had a more modern look to it!! But Windows 10 is out of the question!! Its full of pointless updates and they just clog your storage!! Ryder: Rex! Maybe you should switch over to using a Mac instead!! Rex: Are you crazy?!! Mac's are worse than hot peppers!! Ryder: What about Linux then?! Rex: Half of the world haven't even heard of that rubbish!! Windows is the best!! It makes things so simple!! Or at least it used too!! Windows 10 is just a failure!! Barely anyone cares about those stupid apps on that Microsoft Store on Windows 10!! I'd prefer those ridiculous apps you get on mobile Play Store over them!! And what's worse is that they want you to use that stupid Microsoft Edge browser, instead of good old Chrome!! Why do they try to fix what isn't broken?!! Windows 7 avoid all the rubbish!! I got Ella a Windows 10 laptop last year!! And because of all those stupid updates, it already acting like its a decade old!! Rex had been ranting so much that he had started sweating a bit. Plus everyone outside could hear him. They had all paused a soccer game to listen. Rex: Windows 7 is perfect! I'm the master at it!! Windows 10 would just confuse me!! And those updates won't help me!! Rex quieted down a bit before continuing. Rex: I can't believe it. If I keep Windows 7 my police documents are at risk and that would be a disaster for the force! Its either I abandon Windows 7 or my secret documents are leaked! And some of them could humiliate me!! And that would be my downfall!! There was about half a minutes silence before Rex talked softly. Rex: Of course this happens. Just when everything is fine this comes to ruin it. I guess....I'll have to upgrade. I'll get a new laptop. But mark my words, if it annoys me with all those updates, then don't be surpised if you find a smashed laptop one day. Rex let out a huge sigh. Rex: Rest in peace Windows 7. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Short stories Category:Shorts Category:Fanon shorts Category:Short Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Rex is Informed